


Paper Love

by Raydara12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 21-22ish, Adrien works in the business side at his father's company, Aged-Up Characters, Disney Reference AU, F/M, If you love Disney then you might like this, Love, Magical Reference, Marinette is a Fashion Designer, More like underground subway station but same thing, Strangers, Train Station, alternative universe, disney!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/pseuds/Raydara12
Summary: Two strangers, a train station, and a piece of paper.  Throw in some Disney Magic and you get yourself a Miraculous version on a fun loving Disney story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to mention which Disney Ref this is. If you can't figure out which one it is, then 1) I failed at portraying it and 2) You clearly missed out on a good Disney creation.

The subway station was surprisingly decently crowded this morning.  Typically, there weren’t many Parisians around this hour.  Standing by one of the platforms, Adrien waits patiently, mind elsewhere as he waits for his designated train to take him to his father’s company.  He doesn’t hate his job, but being part of his father’s company as one of the bosses for the department, he rather deal with the business side of the company than deal with modeling, glad that his father allowed him to quit.

Holding the folder with stacks of paper inside, Adrien shifts his weight to his other foot, leaning against his left side and raises his left hand to check his watch.  Seeing the time, he looks up at the electronic sign and notices that the train is running late.  Typical.  As usual, his unlucky streak never ceases to amaze him.  Lowering his arm down, Adrien grips the folder of papers, hoping the train will arrive soon.

On the other side of the tracks, the sound of the approaching train echoes down the tunnel as fellow Parisians walk up to the platform and awaits for the train to approach and board.  Hearing the screeching of the train’s arrival, a gust of wind from the momentum of the incoming train behind him, the sound of a crinkle rings softly against the small crowded subway when Adrien feels a sheet of paper land flat against his left arm.

Looking to his side, he sees the sheet of paper flat against him as the tips of the corners flap against the breeze from the tunnel, only to slip away as it flies in front of him and about to pass him, prepared to continue their path with the unknown destination of the wind.  Keeping his eye on the paper, a hand rushes into view as the small hand grabs the floating paper; a woman, shorter than him passing him as she comes to a halt.  She blows a sigh of relief as she turns around, walking pass him and stands beside him on his left as she tucks the sheet of paper in the folder nestled in her arms.

Upon inspection, Adrien finds the young woman beside him very attractive, quite beautiful and over round gorgeous if he does say so himself.  She looked to be a mix of French and Chinese, the features on her face giving that hint of her Chinese heritage, her raven like blue hair wrapped in neatly styled bun, and her bangs running along her forehead.  Adrien couldn’t help but stare, she was truly beautiful.  She glanced at him, offering him a small smile as she takes her hand up towards her hair, her fingers brushing her bangs as she tucks a strand behind her ear left ear. 

Looking at her, he finally get the perfect view of her eyes, a breathtaking color of Bluebell, along with a constellation of freckles scattering along her nose where they lighten up, technically fade out near the upper part of her cheek.  Adrien never thought he'd be mesmerized by any woman, due to his position and status, but he’s never met one like her.  Seeing her, he guessed that the young woman had to be about his age, and dressed extravagantly in the red and black dress that adorned her body.  In all, Adrien knew he had fallen head over heels for the woman, and he didn’t even know who she was or anything about her.  He could honestly say it was love at first sight.

Standing beside the young man on her right, Marinette glances at him as she tucked a strand of her bangs behind her ear.  She was running late this morning for her interview for a fashion designer position, only to be relieved that the train she’s intended to take to her interview was running late.  Seeing the young man, she found herself rather awed by his presence and handsome features.  His golden hair comb in a nice style, dressed in an attractive black business suit, wearing a pleasant green under button shirt, a black tie with one green cat paw print near the end of the tie as it peaks just above where the button of his black suit jacket holds his tie in place.  The smile on his lips gave her a warming welcoming feel with overall the sense of sunshine radiating off the young man.  But in all, Marinette couldn’t help but be attracted to his green eyes, eyes portraying the color of fresh cut green grass, or a beautiful emerald green gem.  In simple words, Marinette found the young man very attractive and handsome.

Turning her gaze completely to him, Marinette apologizes, “I’m sorry about that.  Guess I didn’t have all my papers secured like I thought.  I guess luck seems to be on my side today and didn't lose any.”

The warming smile she offered Adrien snapped him out of his thoughts as he makes conversation with her.  “It’s alright.  No harm done.  I’m glad you didn’t lose your paper.”

With the sounds of the approaching train arriving, the train wizzes by as the gust of wind from the momentum of the speeding train loosens one of Adrien’s papers from his folder, being sucked out and flies towards Marinette, smacking her in the face as the paper flaps against her from the breeze.

Adrien’s eyes widen in start, blinking as he watched Marinette slightly hunch her shoulder from the smack of the paper, her arms clutching her folder.  Shaking his head from the action taking place, Adrien raise his right hand and grabs his sheet of paper, removing it from Marinette’s face.  Bringing the paper back, Marinette opens her eyes as she blinks a few times and looks at Adrien with her big Bluebell eyes.  Adrien just couldn’t help but get drawn back to her ocean filled eyes.

Moving her gaze from him to the paper, she tightens her lips as attempts to hold back a chuckle.  Unable to, giggles escape from Marinette’s lips as Adrien stares dumbfounded from her reaction when he takes the moment to move his vision to where hers was focused.  Turning his head, Adrien catches the view of the front of the paper in his hand as a mark of her lips in red lipstick stain the sheet of paper.  Finding it amusing himself, Adrien closes his eyes as he giggles out load along with Marinette.  For both, they’ve never heard a more pleasant sound of a giggle from anyone.   

Turning his attention back to Marinette, he finds the young woman gone from his side as he glances around the platform to find the exact woman on the train in front of him.  She walks down the aisle and takes a seat by the window, turning her head to glance back at Adrien, offering him a full warming smile and a wave when the doors of the train shuts and begins to slowly take off.  Adrien offers her a smile in return, still holding the lipstick stained paper as he watches her leave and disappear down the tunnel.

Disappointed to see her leave, Adrien just realized he never got her name.

“How could I have forgotten to ask for her name?”  Releasing a deepen breath, another realization hit him.  “Shit!  That was my train!”

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Adrien tucks the paper back in his folder as he waits for the next train to get him to work, hoping his father wouldn’t be upset that he was now going to be late.

 

*****

 

In his office, Adrien slumps in his office chair, stuck in thought about Marinette as he stares at the paper with her lips stained on it.

The door handle to his office twists and opens to reveal his father entering inside.  No matter his mood, Adrien’s father, Gabriel always seems to have a cold and unwelcoming look across his features.

“Hello, father.”  Adrien greets the older man.

“You were late, Adrien.”  Gabriel bounced back, unpleasant to hear his son arriving late.

“I’m sorry, father.  It won’t happen again.”

“Make sure you do.  I won’t tolerate my son who doesn’t take his job seriously.  You are my heir and I expect better from you.”

Gabriel’s words cut like a knife to Adrien.  No matter everything he’s done for his father it never seems enough, never receives any form of care or love towards him.  It only seems his father cares more about his company and the Agreste image than his son.  How lonely if feels, especially the shadow he has to be under when said shadow is your overly strict father.

“Yes, sir.”  Was all Adrien could reply.  With that, Gabriel dropped a stack of papers for Adrien to fill out, orders that have recently been received.  Due to Natalie being his father’s assistant and busy with him, Adrien gets the grand duty to fill out the incoming orders from clients, speaking with them or setting any opportunities to take business further.  Dropping the stack of papers on his desk, his father exits his son’s office, closing the door behind him.

Falling back against his office chair, Adrien spins his chair around and stares out the window.  Looking out, Adrien glances at the building across from him, the structure containing the fashion department where all the fashion designers create the outfits designed and created by his father and close group of special designers picked by his father himself.  Moving his gaze from window to window, watching some of the designers work, his view stumbles upon one of the open windows, an office when he sees an older female employee open her office door to greet the person and offer them inside.  As if luck couldn’t be kinder, Adrien perks up when he sees the person that entered to be the young woman he met at the subway station earlier that morning.

Standing up from his chair, Adrien moves closer to the window, pressing himself against the glass as he confirms that she is indeed the beautiful woman he met earlier.  Shock and pure joy running through him, he unhooks the latch of the window’s lock and slides it open; letting the cool breeze from outside enter his stuffy and cold filled office.  Chucking his suit jacket off, Adrien rolls up his sleeves to his elbows, moving to the window frame’s edge as he grips it.  Looking across to the other building, he wonders what she’s doing here of all places.  Taking a closer look, as far as his vision will allow him, he couldn’t resist attempting to capture her attention.

Leaning out a bit, Adrien begins waving his arms around in hopes to capture her attention, any chance that she will see his flailing crazed arms.  Seeing her concentrated with the older woman, both talking amongst each other, Adrien begins to think of another way to gather her attention.

Looking to his desk, he notices the stack of the empty order forms only to turn to look back at Marinette.  Moving back to the stack of papers, Adrien moves to his desk and pushes his chair out of the way as he reaches for one of the sheets of paper.  Folding it in halves and bending them certain corners in triangles, Adrien manages to fold and bend the sheet of paper into a paper airplane.  Rushing back towards the window, Adrien weighs his hand with the paper plane and tests it by throwing it softly, only to watch the paper plane glide a few inches before floating down the building towards the ground.

Taking that as it was, Adrien moves back to his desk and grabs another sheet of paper and folds and bends the sheet into a another paper airplane.  Confident, Adrien throws the paper plane out the window as it glides towards the building across form him only to smack against the side of the building, inches away from the window.  Sighing, he goes back and makes another paper plane.  Coming back to the window, Adrien tosses the plane again as it glides across the space between both buildings as it crashes against the side of the building again.  A few tries and they crash against the side of the building, each one only a few inches, even centimeters from entering through the window.

Another plane made, Adrien felt confident as he releases the paper plane, watching it glide as it descends sooner than expected, flying through an open window where one of the male designers where working on sewing some designs when the paper plane lands on the table in front of the designer.  Coming to a stop, the designer picks up the paper plane, a smile forming on his face he turns to look out the window to see Adrien standing by his open window.

Seeing the designer looking at him, Adrien waves his arms back and forth in front of him as he mouths the word ‘no’, shaking his head at the designer and informing him that the paper plane wasn’t intended for him.  With a unpleased expression, the designer crumbles the paper plane up into a ball and tosses it out the window.  Adrien makes a note to himself to apologize to the designer and hopes he didn’t just ruin his day.  Not taking that as priority, Adrien turns back around for his desk when he jumps back startled to see his father standing before him with a cold deadpan expression, looking at him with a small scowl as he stares at Adrien with his ice filled blue-grey eyes.

“What are you doing, Adrien?”  His father asked coldly.

“U-uh, nothing.”

“Enough playing around.  You have a job to do.  Now sit back in your chair and get to work!”  Gabriel ordered as Adrien sat back in his chair, watching as his father turned back around and exited his office space. 

Waiting for a few more moments, Adrien stood back out of his chair as he went back creating another paper plane.  Moving back to the window, Adrien tosses the paper plane, watching as the plane was in the proper spot, in perfect position of entering the window when a pigeon flies by and smacks into the paper plane, the bird continuing on their way as the plane falls down towards the ground.

“Seriously?”  Adrien scuffed out as it was unbelievable that a bird just ruined the perfect throw and chance of making it into the office space where Marinette and the employee were still talking.  Going back yet again to make another plane, he throws it yet again, the throw perfect and on the intended mark when Marinette stands up from her chair she was seated in and stands in front of the desk where the older woman was, both looking at a blueprints.  Both distracted in their conversation as the paper plane flies through the window, hitting against the small bookshelf and drops into the silver bin trashcan in the room.

From across the building, Adrien bangs his head against the frame of the window.  “How hard is it to capture her attention?!”

Chancing a few more times, each plane missing its mark, Adrien stretches his hand back towards his desk only to turn and find the entire stack of paper gone.  Moving his eyes to the sheet with the lip stain, Adrien caves in and folds the sheet of paper into a paper plane, with Marinette’s lip lipstick stain showing on one of the wings.

Walking back to the window’s edge, Adrien holds the paper plane steadily in his right hand, preparing to throw the plane towards Marinette.  Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Adrien prepares to throw the plane when a gust of wind blows through and slips the paper plane from Adrien’s grasp.  Seeing the plane floating down, Adrien leans over the edge of the window, stretching his arms out as he tries to reach for the paper plane.

“No, no, no, no.”  Adrien mumbles, deflated to watch his last chance to grab Marinette’s attention floating down towards the ground.  Looking back up towards the office, Adrien watches as Marinette smiles and shakes hands with the older woman and walks out of the office.

“No!”  Adrien digs his hands through his hair as he watches Marinette disappear from the office.  Assuming she’s heading out of the building, Adrien prepares to leave when his office door slams open, his father standing at the door with a further scowl on his face.

“What did I tell you, Adrien?  Do you not care about this company?”

“Father-” Adrien tries to respond only to be cut off by his father.

“No, I don’t want to hear it.  Just get back to work, Adrien.”  His father ordered.

Glancing back out the window, Adrien catches the form of Marinette down outside in front of the fashion department building.  Turning to look back at his father, his stare still on him, Adrien slumps his shoulders as he takes a deep breath.

“Father, I’m sorry, but there’s something more important and you can yell at me later.”

“What are you talking about, Adrien?  What is so important than here?”

“I promise, father.  If all works out, I’m sure even you will love her.”  Adrien says with a smile.

“Her?”  Gabriel looks at Adrien shocked, unknowing that his son had a love interest to begin with.

Without another word, Adrien grabs his suit jacket and tosses it on as he rushes out of his office, pass his father and Natalie as he runs to the elevators.  Hitting the button frantically, the elevator opens as Adrien rushes in and waits to reach the bottom.

 

*****

 

Outside the fashion department, Marinette looks at her watch.  “I don’t have anywhere to be for a while.  I guess I can walk around for a bit.”

With a calm smile, Marinette walks down the street, side by side the other Parisians, turning at the corner and disappearing behind around the building.

A few moments later, Adrien burst through the front door of the main building of Gabriel’s and moves around in search for Marinette.  He could have sworn he saw her a few seconds ago.  Slumping in defeat, Adrien sighs sadly when he hears a flapping sound.  Turning his head towards the front door, Adrien sees the paper plane with Marinette’s lip stain stuck in the top of the neatly cut bushes that decorate the front of the building.

Grunting in frustration, Adrien grabs the paper plane, looking at it as if it was all the plane’s fault.  Growling, Adrien throws the plane in frustration, watching as the paper plane soars through the city, caring less where it goes as he places his hands in his pockets and walks off, needing a moment to cool off from his failed attempt.

 

*****

 

Flying through the breeze, the paper plane flies along above the Parisian streets and descends towards a group of buildings.  Falling, the paper plane hits against the side of the building as it fumbles towards the ground, collecting along other abandoned paper airplanes scattered and grouped within the small alley between the two buildings.

As a small breeze gently swirls around, the paper plane with the lip stain starts to flip side to side and soon begins to float and fly in circles, occasionally bouncing in its path.  Swerving and circling the other paper planes, a strong breeze picks up as the other paper planes begin floating and flying along with the red lip leader.

Crossing by, Adrien walks pass the small alley way when the red lip paper plane exits the alley, bouncing along in the air as the others follow along in line as they float their way to Adrien.

Unexpected, Adrien walks when seven paper planes swoosh by and turn to smack against him, only to have Adrien take his arms and bat the planes off him.  Continuing walking, a larger group of paper planes smack against him as they begin to push Adrien the opposite direction.  “What the heck?”  Adrien has no idea what’s happening when more paper planes add to the group engulfing him as the paper planes push and shove him down the street in which he came from.  As the group of paper planes shove Adrien where they want him to go, the red lip leader plane fly offs through the city in search for a certain person.

 

*****

 

Down a few blocks, Marinette is at a flower stand, appreciating the variety of florals and enjoying the smells.

“What lovely flowers.”  Marinette says with a smile as she glances at her favorite ones. 

As she looks and works on a decision, a small swoosh and flap is heard when a paper plane lands in front of her.  Moving her gaze to the paper plane, her eyes slightly widen in wonder when she notices the red lipstick lip stain on the wing, her lip stain from the young man she met earlier that morning.  With curiosity, Marinette reaches out to grab the paper plane when the plane slips out of her grasp and flies around her.  With a smile, she lets her eyes follow the paper plane as it circles her playfully.  Giggles erupt from Marinette as the paper plane flies playfully down the street, urging her to follow.  Without hesitation, Marinette takes off in a run and chases the paper plane, her smile still on her lips as she dodges fellow Parisian citizens, apologizing to those she runs into while running through the city unknowing where the plane is leading her.

In another area, Adrien still struggles against the group of paper planes as they pull him along the city, and down the stairs towards the underground subway station.  Being pulled along, he reaches out to grasp on of the poles, holding on tight as the paper planes continue to pull.  With a strong gust of wind, Adrien’s grip slips as the he gets pulled towards the platform, only to be shoved into the train cart and pushed into an empty seat.

Along the street side, Marinette continues to chase the paper plane.  The plane darts along the sidewalk and flies fast, making a sharp turn down a flight of stairs leading down to the underground subway station below.  With another round a giggles, Marinette grips the side of the pole and swings herself around the corner as she descends the stairs, keeping her close distance with the paper plane.

Passing the gates, Marinette arrives at the train platform as the paper plane continues to dance around her.  Playfully, Marinette chases the plane when a train approaches the platform.  As the doors open, the paper plane flies into the train cart with Marinette following behind where the plane floats down to a seat.  Grabbing and holding the paper plane, Marinette sits down in the seat as the train takes off towards the stop, unknown of the final destination.

Back in his cart, Adrien sits in his seat as he grumbles frustratingly and crouched slightly over, arms crossed as the paper planes continue to stick to him.  Taking another chance, Adrien pushes himself off his seat, attempting another escape when the paper planes shove him back into his seat, Adrien grumbling again as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.  The kid beside him stares at him confused and questioning at the sight in front of him.  Adrien looks at him with a brow raised, daring him to question or say anything.  Beside the child, his mother looks at Adrien weirdly and reaches for her child’s hand as she drags him away from Adrien towards another seat.

“Yea, that’s what I thought.”  Adrien grumbles out.

 

*****

 

In her train, Marinette looks around as the train continues along the path, speeding by as she comes closer to the next destination.  Sitting in her seat, she tosses the paper plane in her hands a few times, curious and wondering why the paper plane wasn’t moving around anymore.  It was rather pleasant to see the playfulness coming from the little sheet of paper.  She only wonders what the plane’s intended purpose was.

Feeling the train coming to a halt, Marinette hers a ring announcing they’ve arrived at the next stop.  Looking out the window, she notices the stop to be the one she was at this morning.  Getting up from her seat, Marinette exits the train and onto the platform.

Hearing the bells and ringing of the train indicating the arrival of the stop, Adrien feels the train coming to halt as the train pulls up to the platform.  Giving a sigh in frustration, Adrien looks out of the window and gazes over to a familiar shade of red and black.  Perking up, Adrien looks closer to see the young woman from earlier this morning.  Pushing himself up, he finds that the weight against him is gone as he makes his way towards the door of the train.

Walking around the platform, Marinette feels a gust of wind blow from behind her.  Bending her head down to shield herself from the breeze, she watches as multiple paper planes slide along the ground beside and underneath her.  A smile forming on her lips, Marinette turns around to see the young man from this morning behind her.  With a smile of his own, Adrien bats the paper planes on him off as he stumbles his way in front of Marinette.

“Uh, hi.”  Adrien greets her, a little stunned and joyed seeing her again.

A giggle escapes Marinette as she stands straight and looks up at him.  “Hi.”

“I, uh, it’s great to see you again.”  He continues.

“It’s great to see you again as well.”  Responds Marinette.

“We never exchanged our names to one another.”

“You’re right we didn’t.  Well then, my name’s Marinette.”

“A beautiful name.  My name’s Adrien.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Adrien.”

“Same here, Marinette.”

Adrien raises his hand and rubs the back of his neck, nervousness clouding over him.  He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, opening them back up as he gazes into Marinette’s eyes.

“I was wondering if you’re busy at all…right now.”

“Lucky for you I am not.”

“Great!  Would you like to accompany me in getting a bite to eat?”  Adrien offers a shy smile, a light blush forming across his cheeks.

Another giggling coming from Marinette, she moves closer to Adrien, “I would love to join you.”

An overwhelming joy of energy shoots along Adrien, unable to believe that his luck was on his side today.  He never thought he’d meet his lovely lady again.  Now here she is standing in front of him with pure brightness shining off her with beauty beyond anyone he’s ever known.

Being the gentleman that he is, Adrien gives Marinette a bow and stands back up, offering her his arm.  “Then let’s get along, My Lady.”

A blush forming on her cheeks, Marinette clears her throat as she ignores Adrien’s arm he offered.  Nicely pushing his arm aside, Marinette reaches for his lose black tie with a green cat paw print and tucks it back into his suit jacket, making sure the green paw print was resting above the jacket’s button.  Patting it in place and pleased, Marinette reaches for his hand as she looks into Adrien’s eyes.

“Lead the way, Chaton.”

With both smiling, Adrien leads Marinette down the platform towards the subway’s exit, both hand in hand as Marinette still holds the paper plane with the red lipstick lip stain.  Love is a magical thing.  Never did two strangers think they’d be given a second chance at meeting without the help of a piece of paper, a piece of paper formed into a paper plane created by love of two souls.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you, but I think a version of Paperman with Adrien and Marinette would be awesome. Just Saying.
> 
> If there are any grammar issues, I apologize.


End file.
